The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As any responsible firearm owner will attest, firearms should always remain locked when they are not in use, so as to prevent an accidental discharge of the same and/or to prevent access by an unauthorized individual. As such, there are many known types of commercially available firearm locking mechanisms such as trigger guards and/or trigger locks, for example which can be secured along or about the firearm trigger to prevent access to the same.
Although useful in their inception, these devices suffer from several drawbacks. For example, because these locking mechanisms are externally mounted, it is not uncommon for one or more pieces of the lock to become lost when the same is not secured onto the weapon. Additionally, it is not uncommon for users to secure the lock onto the weapon incorrectly, thereby causing a situation where unauthorized access can occur. Finally, the time required to correctly secure and/or physically remove the external lock may be unacceptable in emergency situations where the user needs immediate access to the weapon.
For these reasons, many individuals rely solely on the integrated safety mechanism of the firearm to act as the only means for securing the weapon in an inoperable state. Although these systems work well to prevent accidental discharge of the firearm, they do nothing to prevent unauthorized users from operating the firearm.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a long gun stock with a sliding trigger enclosure that can replace the factory stock of the firearm and can function to secure the firearm in a locked state, so as to overcome the drawbacks described above.